


...Baby One More Time

by VavaBeatle



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Meet-Ugly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7509712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VavaBeatle/pseuds/VavaBeatle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime and Brienne attend the same gym. Punching ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, baby, baby  
> How was I supposed to know

“HOLY SHIT.”

“OH, MY GODS.”

“Fuck!”

“I’m so sorry!”

“What’s wrong with you?”

“You surprised me. Here, let me see.”

“Careful!”

“It’s broken.”

“No shit, Sherlock.”

“Hey, I’m just trying to help.”

“Yeah, well, if it weren't for you, I'd be fine.”

“It’s not my fault if you don’t know when to keep your distance.”

“I wanted to ask you something. Gods, you’re strong.”

“Maybe I should take you to the hospital.”

“Please.”

“My name is Brienne, by the way.”

“I’m Jaime.”

“What were you going to ask me, you know, before?”

“Out. I was going to ask you out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possibly, the first of a series.  
> Inspired by one of the prompts on [this list.](http://gabriellefe.tumblr.com/post/121726919948/you-work-in-the-er-and-its-like-2-in-the-morning)  
> Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath.

"Ok, I’m going home now."

"Already?" Jaime lowered the ice pack he'd been holding against his face. "I thought we could hang out."

"Hang out?" she replied, perplexed. "I broke your nose!"

He made a dismissive gesture. "An accident. Amazing hook, by the way. All my life, I've been receiving punches, but never quite like that."

Brienne felt herself redden. "You mock me."

 "I don't. And I wasn't joking about asking you out. I'll understand if your answer is no, though."

"No, I-I'll like t-that," she stammered.

Jaime beamed. "That means you're staying?"

She couldn't say no to that smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First date.

“So...” he started, awkwardly. The gods knew, this wasn't his forte.

They were by her door. Brienne fished her key out of her handbag and glanced at him, before turning her attention to the lock.

Jaime cleared his throat. “I had a good time.”

She crossed the threshold, smiling. “Me, too.”

Her mouth was wide and her teeth, crooked.

Jaime couldn't resist the urge; he briefly pressed his lips to hers.

When the expected clout didn’t come, his eyes opened.

Bright-eyed and flushed, Brienne was a vision.

“Coffee?” she whispered, before taking his hand and pulling him inside with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to jam some backstory, a continuation of sorts and an X-Files reference. All in 100 words. Hope it's not a total mess.

That Brienne had noticed him around the gym, it was no wonder. Looking like a tall, golden god, he was impossible to miss.

She'd watched him from afar, though, sneaking peeks between sets and reps.

Brienne knew she had a thing for good-looking men. She also knew they were seldom interested in the likes of her. 

But, Jaime was. Or, at least, he _appeared_ to be.

Pinned between him and her couch, his mouth hot on her neck, Brienne remembered Hyle. And the wager.

 _No,_ she thought, pulling Jaime up for a kiss. __Not tonight_.   _

Tonight, she wanted to believe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
